historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Etsuko Shinki
‘Etsuko Shinki’ is currently the leading name in the digital hardcore scene, blazing the way with blood-pumping tunes about revolution. Popular in the general noise community, especially with younger artists, Etsuko’s music is known best for bringing back the ‘roots’ of digital hardcore, and is highly politically charged. Songs about dismantling racism, sexism, and systematic inequality in general have made her extremely popular with minorities in particular. Though known to collaborate with various noise artists, Etsuko prefers to fly solo and is known for churning out new albums constantly, with or without help. Outside of music composing and performing, Etsuko is also widely known among social activist groups, being commonly sighted at protests. Appearance Etsuko is a relatively short girl with black hair, dark grey-brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She's on the slimmer side, but certainly isn't stick-thin, being decently strong. Part of her bangs are dyed a light pink. Her hair goes down to her back, but is usually put up in a bun with two pink hair sticks. She wears a pink, floral-pattern, stylized kimono that is reminiscent of wa lolita, with a cream-colored petticoat underneath. The sleeves are adorned with lace in the same cream color. She wears light pink tights, and darker, more purple-pink platform boots that have a 5 inch sole to them. Other accessories include a simple band-shaped, light pink bracelet on each wrist, and a cream-colored cloth choker with a pink stone in the middle. Hidden by her boot is a prosthetic replacing where her left foot should be. It's shaped like how you'd expect, but light pink instead of skin-colored. Engraved on it are various flowers and a few butterflies, in the same style as the patterns on her dress. The grooves are a darker pink, matching her dress overall. In the game, she has the standard watch on her left wrist, and the symbol for Xi (Ξ) tattoed on her right wrist. Personality Etsuko is a bubbly, fun girl that might come off as a little ditzy to other people. Or at least, she seems like that on the outside. Due to her popularity, she tries to act cheerful and happy all the time, except for when she gets really pissed off, in which case she's still not one to drop the facade, and is the type of person to smile sweetly while telling you to go shove your face in a meat grinder. It's been shown that her silly, valley-girl-esque way of talking is actually done on purpose so she seems unassuming and less intelligent to others. When Etsuko is allowed to let loose, she very well appears to be arrogant or full of herself. She may act entitled to things, and can be quite selfish. Despite all this, she is a relatively okay person, maybe not a good one, but not typically malicious unless provoked. There are definitely moments where she may think that her own brand of justice is the ‘right’ kind, and she is never not ready to administer a physical beatdown. Though Etsuko looks compassionate and empathetic at a glance, her ability to care about others seems shallow at best. Several times she's offered to help out in situations, only to grow 'bored' several minutes later, wishing to leave her charge to whatever danger they were originally in. One could argue that her constant offers to be a body guard or other security may just be because she wants the opportunity to fight someone. Etsuko also doesn't seem to have a high opinion on most others, for example: assuming Kaguya wouldn't care about issues she's not affected by, or her comments on people being "in her way". The exception to this appears to be Rebbecca, though it's been stated that Rebbecca reminds Etsuko of her older sister, which may be why she's more patient with her. Talent and Abilities Digital Hardcore Musician As a musician, Etsuko knows a lot about composing music, mostly with aggressive and fast-paced tones, as is common with digital hardcore. She often delves into the more hardcore punk and industrial side of noise music, and tries to stay true with the origins of digital hardcore with Atari Teenage Riot. Visually, Etsuko is known best for her idol-like appearance, unbefitting a stereotypical punk or riot girl. Stylistically with her music, she's best known for her signature guitar. It looks like a pink butterfly's wing, and works more like a controller than a stereotypical electric guitar. There's a control on the side of it that allows her to warp the noise on the spot, creating the lo-fi sound she's best known for. Social Rights Activist Emphasis on "active". Jokes aside, she is known for getting into fights with racists, misogynists, etc. in public and beating the Hell out of them. In terms of not-so-physical heroism, she's also known for raising money through her concerts and donating them to various groups, such as the Japan Deaf-Blind Association. Riot Grrrl Etsuko is extremely scrappy, and her fights are anything but a secret. As such, even though she wasn't necessarily professionally trained, she has a lot of combat experience and is quite strong. Supposedly, she's also been thrown out of a few public spaces for causing a scene. A Girl's Allowed To Have Hobbies Etsuko apparently has a morbid and intense fascination with anything that could cause a world-ending catastrophe, mostly radiation and nuclear warfare. She's shown to be more informed than the average person on the topic of radiation, as well as alternative power fuels as a whole. When Floor Two's backroom library opened up, she started breezing through books on possible apocalypses and previous mass-extinction events. History Prior to the Overarching Project Supposedly, Etsuko didn't even like digital hardcore when she was first introduced to it, though she admits it grew on her with time, especially with its common socialist and anarchist ties. She worked hard for years, being sure to keep up a perfect balance of academics and music composition time- at the cost of a social life, of course. She even managed to skip a grade. Outside of music, she's known for living the dream, punching fascists and getting into fist fights. Etsuko’s own dedication and talent caused her to become known as a revolutionary for the digital hardcore genre, bringing a new wave that dragged noise music back to popularity at just 15 years old. This, combined with her constant social activism and increasing publicity through public demonstrations, caused her to get an invitation to Hope’s Peak by the time she hit 16, which she gladly accepted. Etsuko was at a public outdoor show as part of a feminist demonstration in America soon after she turned 15. Unfortunately, there was a planned shooting to disrupt the event, since it was pretty huge, and Etsuko ended up having several injuries, including a bullet go through her left foot. This injury was severe and got infected, causing it to have to be amputated. This part is not a secret, but not as much of a common fact known to the public except by her more knowledgeable fans, but now she has a custom, baby-pink prosthetic with darker pink flowers etched all over it. The piece itself was created by Charlie Schreiber, of Schreiber Industries. Since the incident, she’s been more vocal about physical disability rights than usual. Etsuko confessed to Rebbecca that as a child, she was in a very bad car accident that left her with retrograde amnesia. This can also be assumed to be the source of Etsuko's chronic migraines. Etsuko's older sister, Yukimi Shinki, died in this accident. Etsuko started making music in memory of her older sister, who was a fan of the digital hardcore genre. Prologue Similarly to everyone else, Etsuko woke up confused and worried about what would happen next. Once she realized they weren't in any immediate danger, however, she quickly returned back to her normal rowdy state, even getting in a fist fight with Shuun. Chapter 1 After the true nature of the game was revealed, Etsuko was more annoyed than anything about the entire thing. She continued her usual spunky business, though occasionally offered to guard or escort people if they ever felt threatened. After the motive, Etsuko started to become quieter than usual, though she did end up brawling with Shuun again, knocking him out after punching him in the jaw too hard. Later, after getting emotional from seeing a frog, Etsuko told Rebbecca Tazuki about her accident as a kid. She also tells Nao about this as well, with some added info. A few days later, she also confessed that the accident left her without most memories about her family, and that Etsuko constantly worries about how much of her memories mesh with imagination, and if what little she does remember is truly real. Chapter 2 Immediately after the trial and execution of Setsurou Otoga, Etsuko went to go cry in the cafeteria and was soon greeted by Kaguya. She eventually accepted Kaguya's peace offering, agreeing to work with her. Later on, despite Etsuko acting like the two were now friends- carting her around and serenading her- it was revealed that this is not the case, as Etsuko still trash talks Kaguya constantly when she's not around. Etsuko's true nature had started to be revealed once people were having emergencies all over the place. When Jun Orozco received a nasty shock, she was immediately on the case to help, but soon lost interest after it didn't seem like there was much more she could do. When Otome Gensai started coughing up petals and displaying something similar to Hanahaki disease before an entity named 'Hayaki Kaneyuki' started controlling her body, Etsuko left Hayaki alone after a day, despite him still being a threat. When Nao Murakami was possessed a few days later, she immediately sprung into action to save Kaguya from being stabbed, but after Jun's interruption, soon lost interest in the ordeal. When the new motive was released, Etsuko had trouble sleeping, assuming that her secret must be something terrible that she does not remember doing due to her accident. Kaguya revealed to her that the secret was that 'Etsuko Shinki' was not her real name, though her real name was not shown on the monopad. Etsuko didn't know this until that point, and briefly had a tantrum in which she mentioned her father, implying he was the one lying to her about her name this entire time, and she had started to catch on, but had no proof. Relationships :Class 81-A: Etsuko Shinki, at the start of this killing game, did not genuinely give an absolute fuck about any of these people, but she would pretend like she does. There may have been times where her inner fury comes out as some sort of weird and random sense of justice, but overall, she couldn't have cared less if they all dropped dead. As time passed, Etsuko had warmed up to some of her class a bit, though not as much as others may have. Rebbecca Tazuki Rebbecca is Etsuko's roommate. Despite Etsuko's internal eye-rolling at Rebbecca's mannerisms, particularly her use of language, Etsuko appears to respect her enough to agree to her request about toning down the cursing. Rebbecca soon became one of Etsuko's favorites, as she finds Rebbecca to be amusing and not annoying in the slightest. Etsuko has some interest and respect for Rebbecca's immense knowledge of random statistics. Apparently, Rebbecca's mannerisms and more morbid interests remind Etsuko of her older sister, and this is partly why she has taken a liking to her. Brendan Fireheart Etsuko didn't get to know him very well, but never had an issue with him, and found him to be one of the more enjoyable people in the cast. She mourned his death, albeit relatively briefly, and was genuinely upset that he was the first to die. Coco Mara Etsuko's first impression of Coco is just that she seems kinda tired and socially awkward. She's very curious as to her dream work, especially in terms of its possible uses for therapy. Jun Orozco At the beginning of the game, Etsuko found Jun to be someone to respect, being able to keep calm no matter the circumstances. She was and still is very annoyed by his roundabout way of talking, especially when answering direct questions, and no longer finds him to be one of the more favorable members of the cast, even if he did clean her dress for her. She thinks she could win in a fight against him. Maybe even kill him. Who knows. She really wants to kill him. By chapter 2, Jun is one of the characters Etsuko has mentioned being 'in her way', implying she doesn't think highly of him. Jun'ichi Fukuhara Etsuko's interactions with Jun'ichi have been sparse, and she doesn't have much of an opinion on him other than he's quiet and, well! He sure does exist, she supposes. Etsuko helped him fix his E-Handbook in Chapter 1. In chapter 2, Etsuko still doesn't have much of an opinion on him, having little to no interaction outside seeing him get in accidents. She just thinks he's an unlucky, poor bastard. Kaguya Nakauchi Etsuko is about ready to smack this little shrimp bitch into the ground. She almost kind of liked Kaguya at the start of the prologue, but after the start of the game, ended up getting annoyed with her after mistaking(?) something Kaguya said as a personal attack. The two ended up trying to out-fake-bitch each other, to no avail. Kaguya tried to later reconcile with Etsuko, but riot girl was having absolutely none of it. This lead to the confirmation that Kaguya Nakauchi is, indeed, not racist, for the record. Etsuko thinks that she can easily snap Kaguya's neck. Later, after the first trial, the two had a talk, and Etsuko begrudgingly accepted Kaguya's peace offering of burning her coveted BL manga. After area 2 opened, Etsuko didn't seem to have a problem with rowing Kaguya around in the boats, and actively volunteered to a few times. It was later revealed to Rebbecca that Etsuko still doesn't trust Kaguya in the slightest, and got extremely offended when Rebbecca joked on a similarity between the two. Kass Loveless She appears to at least appreciate Kass's energy, and is nice to her. Kitaru Bakuha Etsuko's first interaction with Kitaru left her feeling uncomfortable. Not off to a good start. After talking to him some more and figuring out his opinions on entertainment, she has decided she doesn't like him. Mea & Rima Kotobuki Etsuko liked the both of them at first, but prefered Mea more over Rima, if only because of her peppy attitude. She appreciated Rima's Realness though. In chapter 2, Yuudai mentioned Mea's outburst, causing Etsuko to become slightly wary of her, but not really changing her opinion for the worse. Nao Murakami Etsuko was fake worried about Nao for falling asleep out in the open randomly, near the start of the game. Over time, Nao really grew on her, and she came to like them. She mentioned to Nao that she wouldn't mind being their friend. During chapter 2, when Nao was seemingly possessed and attempting to stab Kaguya, Etsuko immediately stepped in to restrain them. Soon afterward, she grew bored and just let Jun deal with it. Later, when Nao was back to normal, she apologized for any sort of injuries she may have caused them, though this was a sort of empty gesture to seem polite, as she knew full well she didn't do any serious damage to them. Otome Gensai Always happy to meet a fan. Etsuko seems to have taken a liking to Otome, and treats her nicer than some others. When Otome was possessed by Hayaki, Etsuko seemed to have some remorse over having to hurt her to restrain her, as opposed to when Nao was possessed, and though Etsuko didn't want to hurt them, didn't seem to care all too much either. Compared to some of the others, Etsuko seems to be more patient with Otome. In a conversation with Yuudai, Etsuko mentions that she thinks Otome is an 'absolute sweetheart', and part of the reason she's fond of and trusts her so much is that Etsuko thinks Otome isn't smart enough to pull off some kind of nefarious scheme. Setsurou Otoga Etsuko found Setsurou to generally be a pleasant guy to talk to, if a bit awkward at times. Right before his execution, she remarks that she isn't angry at him, because her older sister always told her to take people's intent into consideration. Secretly, Etsuko thinks that maybe if things were just a little different, she might have easily flipped out and killed someone, too. Shizuko Sakaki A small friend. Etsuko offered to beat up Shuun for them if he ever messes with them. During chapter 2, she rowed them around for a bit and had fun exploring the new area. Shuun Nakajima Etsuko will beat the shit out of Shuun every chance she gets in this mortal plane. She thinks he's smelly and annoying, though she does somewhat respect the fact that he can take a hit. By the time chapter 2 rolled around, Etsuko had stopped fist fighting Shuun, though she may still make verbal jabs at him. Star Ozu Thinks Star is pleasant, but otherwise doesn't have a strong opinion. Yuudai Ono She knows what's up, you absolute fucking hetero. In chapter 2, after taking some time to assess that Yuudai was not a threat to her in any way, shape, or form, she decided to have a pleasant conversation with him, giving him relationship advice on pursuing Rebbecca. Monomono Items * Hopper - A small frog with origins unknown. It appears to have been well cared for prior to being shoved in the machine capsule… * Troubled Birds - A little book of decent bird paintings with funny little captions on them. Even with some of the more unfunny ones, you can’t help but crack a smile. * Fruit Slices - Sugar-coated candies that both look and taste like citrus fruit slices. Unfortunately, the taste is nearly lost in the incredibly high sugar content. * Scary Midnight Jumpscares - A video game for the PC that brands itself as a joke, but starts getting serious for the end. People often find the plot twist to be a shock. * Quotes *''"I have to throw down all the time~ Learned the hard way that your fists can't stop bullets, but~ Well, that never stopped me~"'' *''"Shuun... You absolute fucking bitch idiot."'' *''"I'd say, 'I trust you about as far as I can throw you', but considering your stature, that might actually be pretty far~"'' *''"I know how a joke works, you shrimp bitch."'' *''"Well, that's normal, I think~ People think they wanna grow up when they're super young and then they realize being an adult sucks~!"'' *''"I guess this glass is bullet proof, because it definitely stopped these guns!"'' - While flexing to Otome. *''"Uhm.... My sister always said if you hurt someone then you need to apologize and stuff, but she always said to look at people's intentions too? And then, uh, it's a lot easier not to be upset with them... I mean- If they didn't mean it..."'' Trivia *"悦子" (Etsuko) is written as "Joy child," while "新記" (Shinki) is "New Record," as in a chronicle or document. *Etsuko's favorite music genre is actually bossa nova. *Her boots were custom made not only to easily accommodate her prosthetic, but also to make a very loud, obnoxious clacking noise when on any relatively hard surface. Etsuko mentions that this, along with the unnatural height of the soles, is made for her to stand out. *Higanbana (Red Spider Lillies) are known for being highly toxic, and are often associated with the dead. *"Hopper the Frog" is a reference to another fangame, Zetsubo Lovers, in which Niru Nanzo, the SHSL Social Chameleon received a frog from the Monomono Machine and named it Hopper. *Etsuko's stage name, "M1D1JUNKII", is a reference to the song, Midijunkies, by Atari Teenage Riot. A lot of things about Etsuko are inspired by the band, as it is the origin of digital hardcore. Category:Characters Category:81-A